fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Yumi Tomoe
Yumi Tomoe is a girl who is shy and likes to eat a lot. her cure form is Cure Flavor (キュア フレイヴァー Kyua Fureivaa) History Back in grade school when she moved in, she thought that she couldn't make any friends cause she looks dumb. This was until Carol showed up and finds her being bullied by some boys. She literally said that she wasn't the most horrible person, she will make friends. Yumi was happy that she finally had a friend. Fast forward to the present, she remains shy but now develops an eating disorder. Since then, no one wants to be her friend in school cause of her disorder. Personality She acts shy around others but when she's with Carol, she's a normal girl. She also has a fear of obake in episode 2. But she also has a really good cooking ability. Hobbies *Being around friends *Helping her mom out at the restaurant Description She has short light brown but a little longer than Carol's. She wears an orange long sleeve shirt with a yellow skirt. She wears casual brown shoes with yellow socks. Her eyes are the same color as her skirt. As Cure Flavor, her hair grows longer and changes from light brown to a vivid orange with little small horns on her hair Relationships * Zomom - her mascot * Carol Akatsuki - her childhood friend * Ayumi Hoshizora - She tries to get her out of going psycho * Natsumi Midorikawa - She tries to help her with her fashion and knows what's important to her * Satoko Tsukihara - not much is known with these two * Riko Kimura - At this time, not much is known about these two * Misaki Shirohage - unknown Songs * Perfect Recipe * Sorairo * Suki Datte Ienakute * Mata Ashita * Soramimi Cake Group Songs * Promise with Carol Akatsuki and Infinite As Deadly Six * Strike! Zeti Precure with Carol Akatsuki, Ayumi Hoshizora, Natsumi Midorikawa, Satoko Tsukihara, and Riko Kimura * Seinaru Hi no Inori with Carol Akatsuki, Ayumi Hoshizora, Natsumi Midorikawa, Satoko Tsukihara, and Riko Kimura * Guilty Eyes Fever with Carol Akatsuki, Ayumi Hoshizora, Natsumi Midorikawa, Satoko Tsukihara, and Riko Kimura * Mikazuki with Carol Akatsuki, Ayumi Hoshizora, Natsumi Midorikawa, Satoko Tsukihara, and Riko Kimura Etymology Yumi (ユミ) means several different things. But it means beautiful friend Tomoe (巴) means "comma design," a Japanese swirl pattern Trivia * She has some similarities with Mami Tomoe from Madoka Magica ** Both of their theme colors are yellow ** Both of them wear a yellow skirt (Mami in her magical girl form while Yumi in her civilian form) ** Both of them are really good cooks ** Both of them have the same last name * She shares the same birthday with Ami Hinamori from Shugo Chara Gallery Yumi Tomoe.png|Yumi Tomoe (civilian) 002.jpg|Carol and Yumi in the OP Cure Flavor.png|Cure Flavor Zeti Precure 4koma 001.jpg|Zeti Precure 4koma vol.1 20171026115607494 0001.jpg|Carol Akatsuki Birthday 2017 Category:Orange Cures Category:Zeti Precure Category:ZetiZaverick's characters Category:Earth using Cures